btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jihope/Gallery
Gallery Promo Picture= J-Hope and Jimin Love Yourself Teaser Poster.PNG|J-Hope and Jimin promoting Love Yourself (August 2017) J-Hope and Jimin Wings.PNG|J-Hope and Jimin promoting Wings (October 2016) J-Hope Jimin Young Forever.jpg|J-Hope and Jimin promoting The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (April 2016) |-| Photoshoots= J-Hope and Jimin BTS x Dispatch June 2019 (2).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for BTS x Dispatch #2 (June 2019) J-Hope and Jimin BTS x Dispatch June 2019 (1).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for BTS x Dispatch #1 (June 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Map of the Soul Persona Shoot (3).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for Map of the Soul: Persona #3 (April 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Map of the Soul Persona Shoot (2).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for Map of the Soul: Persona #2 (April 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Map of the Soul Persona Shoot (1).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for Map of the Soul: Persona #1 (April 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Naver x Dispatch Mar 2019 (4).jpg|J-Hope and Jimin for Naver x Dispatch #4 (March 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Naver x Dispatch Mar 2019 (3).jpeg|J-Hope and Jimin for Naver x Dispatch #3 (March 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Naver x Dispatch Mar 2019 (2).jpeg|J-Hope and Jimin for Naver x Dispatch #2 (March 2019) J-Hope and Jimin Naver x Dispatch Mar 2019 (1).jpeg|J-Hope and Jimin for Naver x Dispatch #1 (March 2019) Jimin and J-Hope Love Yourself Her Shoot (2).jpg|Jimin and J-Hope for Love Yourself: Her #2 (September 2017) Jimin and J-Hope Love Yourself Her Shoot (1).jpg|Jimin and J-Hope for Love Yourself: Her #1 (September 2017) Jimin and J-Hope GQ Korea Magazine Dec 2016.jpg|Jimin and J-Hope in the GQ Korea Magazine "2016 MEN OF THE YEAR" (December 2016) JiHope for Star1 Magazine.jpg|Jimin and J-Hope in the star1 Magazine (August 2016) |-| DVDs= Summer Package 2015 Shooting 4.jpg|Summer Package 2015 #2 Summer Package 2015 Shooting 3.jpg|Summer Package 2015 #1 |-| SNS Updates= Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 18, 2020 (4).jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "우리 희망이 생일 많이 축하해���� 행복만 가득해요 #호비생일ㅊㅋ #JIMIN" 2020.02.18 #4 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 18, 2020 (3).jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "우리 희망이 생일 많이 축하해���� 행복만 가득해요 #호비생일ㅊㅋ #JIMIN" 2020.02.18 #3 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 18, 2020 (2).jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "우리 희망이 생일 많이 축하해���� 행복만 가득해요 #호비생일ㅊㅋ #JIMIN" 2020.02.18 #2 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 18, 2020 (1).jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "우리 희망이 생일 많이 축하해���� 행복만 가득해요 #호비생일ㅊㅋ #JIMIN" 2020.02.18 #1 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter October 9, 2019.jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "다녀오겠습니다 ✈️ #JIMIN #호비" 2019.10.09 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter August 17, 2019 (2).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "지미니랑" 2019.08.17 #2 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter August 17, 2019 (1).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "지미니랑" 2019.08.17 #1 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter May 18, 2019.jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "NY!!!!! ��������" 2019.05.18 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter May 10, 2019 (2).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "WASSUP CHICAGO!!!��������" 2019.05.10 #2 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter May 10, 2019 (1).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "WASSUP CHICAGO!!!��������" 2019.05.10 #1 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter Nov 10, 2018.jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "#JIMIN #호비" 2018.11.10 J-Hope, Jimin Twitter Aug 30, 2018.PNG|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "우리 아미 고마워요 ������" 2018.08.30 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Apr 9, 2018.jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "起 촬영 에피소드 사진���� #JIMIN #LOVE_YOURSELF起_WONDER #EP3" 2018.04.09 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 19, 2018.PNG|'Jimin on Twitter:' "사이토상이랑 타카시상이랑☺️ 대머리라고 적어주셨어요�� #JIMIN #호비" 2018.02.19 Happy Birthday J-Hope 2018 (Jimin).PNG|'Jimin on Twitter:' "나는 호비형 잘나온거 못나온게 읎네ㅜ #JIMIN #호비생일ㅊㅋ" 2018.02.18 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 7, 2018 (2).PNG|'Jimin on Twitter:' "오늘 즐거웠어요�� #JIMIN #호비" 2018.02.07 #2 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 7, 2018 (1).PNG|'Jimin on Twitter:' "오늘 즐거웠어요�� #JIMIN #호비" 2018.02.07 #1 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Feb 6, 2018.PNG|'Jimin on Twitter:' "������ #JIMIN #호비" 2018.02.06 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter Oct 19, 2017 (2).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "오늘 하루 SSS ����" 2017.10.19 #2 J-Hope and Jimin Twitter Oct 19, 2017 (1).jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "오늘 하루 SSS ����" 2017.10.19 #1 JiHope BTS 4th Birthday.jpg|'Jimin on Twitter:' "오늘부터 1년 또 재밌게 만들어요 #JIMIN #4yearsBTSwithARMY" 2017.06.13 Jimin and J-Hope BTS Channel Plus Jan 19, 2017 (2).jpg|'Jimin on BTS Channel Plus:' "안녕 난 지민이야" 2017.01.19 #2 Jimin and J-Hope BTS Channel Plus Jan 19, 2017 (1).jpg|'Jimin on BTS Channel Plus:' "안녕 난 지민이야" 2017.01.19 #1 Jimin and J-Hope Twitter Jan 16, 2017.jpg|'J-Hope on Twitter:' "오늘 와주신 응원해주신 우리 아미들 고마워요 #JIMIN #아육대" 2017.01.16 |-| Other= RM Mixtape Sketch 18.jpg J-Hope and Jimin Wings Shoot (2).jpg J-Hope and Jimin 2017 Season Greeting Sketch.jpg J-Hope Jimin BTS Exhibition.jpg JiHope.png JiHope 2.jpg JiHope 3.PNG JiHope Show Champion.jpg JiHope 4.PNG JiHope 5.PNG JiHope 6.jpg JiHope selfie.jpg JiHope laughing.jpg JiHope staring.jpg JiHope selfie 160219.jpg JiHope selfie 160219 with dog filter.jpg JiHope Spring Day fanmeet.jpg Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Pairings Category:J-Hope Category:Jimin Category:Jihope